SSBB Trailer GameOver
by IketheCOOL
Summary: I'm making a "movie" for SSBB. Everybody's missing, and it's up to Pit, Link, Marth and Ike to figure it out. Read my profile for more. Enjoy or not!


**Here's the SSBB Trailer! Each line is a new scene. The voices, you have to make it up! I guess the white-haired girl could be a lot like Alexis Tipton's voice. YEAH. Enjoy or not!**

Pikachu, Zelda and Pit were training in the Mario Kart stage. Everything was fine, until Pikachu suddenly disappeared. READ MORE TO FIND OUT!

" Pika pika pike pikachu pika pikachu, pikachuu!( I'm going to take a break, so sit tight!)" Pikachu said. He went in the Break Room which was just a plastic, white shed where Wii Fit trainer does yoga.

" PIIIIKAAAAAAAAAA!" Pikachu yelled. Zelda and Pit spit the water out of their mouths.

" WHAT THE HELL?" Pit yelled.

" Um, what happened to him?" Zelda asked.

" Well, I would like to know, too. I'll go check on him. Stay here." Pit said. He opened the door to the plastic shed. He ran in and he crashed into something, on purpose. I don't know why.

" YEEEEEOOWWWWWWZAAAAA!" Pit yelled. Zelda was terrified, so she went to Link.

* * *

" LINK! LINK!" Zelda yelled.

" What is it, Zelda?" Link asked. He was in the SSBB restaurant. ( Read THE SSBB MEETING OF ALL MEE- just look up one of my stories that have some of that.)

" Pit and Pikachu disappeared with no trace!" Zelda replied.

" The same with Snake, Falco and Diddy Kong. They were training at the Skyworld stage. Shy-guy's the security camera captain, he told us that." Link informed.

* * *

Master Hand's secret lair of lairs with the lair music of the lair music.

" Okay characters. There are only 9 remaining characters here." Master Hand informed.

" AHHHHHH!" A voice yelled in the hallway.

" Okay, 8 characters remaining." Master Hand said. (LOL)

" JIIIIGGGLYPUFFF!" A voice yelled outside.

" OKAY, 7. 7 CHARACTERS REMAINING." Master Hand said.

" AHHH-" A voice yelled in the Hallway again.

" NO WAY IN HELL!" Master Hand yelled. He grabbed Marth from a dark, black hole.

" Sorry." Marth apologized. He sat down back in his seat. Across the room was a green long table where everybody was at. It was vertical. (Up and down)

" Okay, is everybody here?" Master Hand asked.

" Hey, where's Kirby?" Ike asked.

" Oh, he wanted a snack so he went in the snack roo-" Lucas replied.

" POYOOOOOO!" Kirby yelled in a room.

" DAMMIT, WHY DID YOU LET HIM GO?" Ike yelled.

" UHHH, I'M SORRY! I DIDN'T KNOW!" Lucas yelled.

* * *

" Where am I?" Link asked.

* * *

" YOU NEED A UNIFORM!" Marth yelled.

" No." Ike refused.

" COME ON!" Marth yelled.

" Na...I'm good." Ike said.

" JUST A HAT THEN?!" Marth yelled.

" Shut up." Ike said.

* * *

" Where am I?" Link asked. He was in a green, bright forest.

* * *

" This is my daughter," Master Hand introduced.

* * *

" WHAT'S YOUR PROBLEM, MARTH?" Ike yelled. Marth grabbed Ike's leg while Ike tried to get him off.

" I DON'T WANT TO LEAVE THIS PLACE! I HAVE A LOT OF FRIENDS AND I WANNA SEE THEM AGAIN!" Marth yelled.

" I know.." Ike said. He stopped struggling.

* * *

" If that's true, then who...am I?" Zelda asked.

* * *

" PIT! GET BACK HERE! IT'S TOO DANGEROUS!" Link yelled.

* * *

" I told him...I told him..." Link said sadly.

* * *

" Look...in the...mirror..." A mysterious voice said.

* * *

" We're..the only ones left?" Ike asked.

* * *

**Nobody knew what was coming...**

* * *

" WHAT THE HELL? WHERE'S MARIO AND LUIGI?" Samus yelled.

* * *

**Nobody knew what to do...**

* * *

" Which way should I go?" Lucario asked.

* * *

**Nobody knew who was next...**

* * *

" MARIO'S MISSING?" Luigi yelled.

* * *

**Nobody knew who was behind all of this...**

* * *

" SHOW YOURSELF YOU BASTARD!" Marth yelled.

* * *

**But only one person knows who it is...**

* * *

" I know who it is!" Master Hand said.

* * *

**But he disappeared...**

* * *

" He just...disappeared?" Marth, Ike , Pit and Link asked.

* * *

**Now they have to figure it out...**

* * *

" NO, WHERE ARE THEY? I CAN'T BE ALONE!" Marth yelled.

* * *

**Alone.**

* * *

" So this piece has to go with that piece...I got it!" Link said.

* * *

**Will they get together in time? **

* * *

" Only 5 minutes left. Tick...tock...tick...tock..." A voice warned.

* * *

**Will they figure it out right? **

* * *

" IT'S WRONG?" Pit yelled.

* * *

**Will they get out of the maze? **

* * *

" A DEAD END? FUCK THIS MAZE!" Ike yelled.

* * *

**Will they...**

* * *

" No...no...not now...what?" Marth asked.

* * *

**Live?**

* * *

" I'm sorry...It's the end...for me...Just leave me..." Ike said.

" NO! WE NEED YOU! DON'T LEAVE ME! YOU Promised me..." Marth said.

* * *

**Betrayal...**

* * *

" Please, I need you to die..It's the only way..." Pit said.

" ...Pit?.." Link asked.

* * *

**Heart-breaking...**

* * *

" Ike's grave lies here...?" Marth asked.

* * *

**Death is every turn you take...**

* * *

" I...can't hold up...you win...I give up.." Marth said.

* * *

**GAME...OVER...**

* * *

**Do you want to know?**

**Coming out soon...**

**Near a FanFiction near you...**

**Rated R for something because of that deep voice I can't understand...**

**Restricted? Reptiles? Recess?**

**I don't know.**


End file.
